She's the man
by Femi-Foxx
Summary: Bella Swan discovers that the girl's soccer team gets cut. Soccer is mostly all that she lives for. How far will she go to get to continue play...even if it means posing as her cousin Jasper. ALL HUMAN BxE She's the man concept but filled with twists.


**Sorry about the absence of updates on "As fate would have it" and " The lion and the lamb". i'm having a bit of a writer's block with those two at the moment. But I am glad this idea popped in my head. Enjoy!**

**Song - **

**Slightly stoopid - Somebody**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

I can't believe I was really going to do this just so I could continue doing what I loved. That's right, see, a couple of days ago I found out that the girl's soccer team was being cut because not enough girls had signed up. Unbelievable right? Well I wasn't going to let that from stopping me. I'll rewind a bit for you.

_FLASHBACK_

_Myself and the few that had been apart of the soccer team had headed out towards the field since it was our time to occupy it and practice. Only much to our surprise, the lacrosse team was all over the field. The girls headed over towards the coach and had asked why the lacrosse team was across the field taking up their time. The coach bluntly put it that they had cut the female scoccer team. _

_"__Heard the bad news girls? "_

_"Bad? It's a disaster! " I said with passion, I couldn't believe how the coach could be like this._

_"Well if there's anything I can help you with, tell me. "_

_  
"Actually, there is. We want to try out for the boy's team. " To my joy, the other girls around me had agreed. They felt the same as I did, that this just couldn't be happening. But the coach merely laughed at what I had said._

_"Uh, anything but that. "_

_  
" Come on, coach! You know we're good enough " I had tried pleading, practically on the border line of begging for what I had wanted. I may of been a klutz, but soccer surprisingly made me a bit graceful enough to play the sport and actually be pretty good at it. It was one of the only things in my life that I had lived for._

_  
" I don't know that that's a thing I know. " What the coach had said just didn't make any sense. Before I could say anything though, Jacob Black had jogged up to go by our little gathering. He was swearing from practice. I had been dating rather tall tanned male for at least a few months. He was cute in a way, but after this moment. I didn't know what I had ever seen in him._

_" What's up coach? "_

_"The girls here want to try out for the team " The coach ended that sentence with a chuckle which made me grow a bit angry. I glanced over to Jacob and was surprised to see him laughing along with the coach._

_" You can't be serious " I couldn't believe those words that were coming out of his mouth as Quil, Embry, and some other boys joined around him and laughed as well catching the last few words of the conversation I guessed._

_" Now, your all excellent players but, Girls aren't as fast as boys. "_

_"What?" The word blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it._

_" Or strong.. "_

_" Or as athletic"_

_I turned to Jacob seeing him join the coach in comments about how girls couldn't do the same as guys could. It infuriated me with anger._

_" Now this is not me talking, it's a scientific fact. Girls can't beat boys, it's as simple as that."_

_" Okay...Well Jacob, your the team captain, what do you say about that? " I added, knowing he'd have my back and say his imput that he had told me yesterday before when we were at the beach. _

_" I think the coach said it all. "_

_" Yesterday, you had told me that I was better than half of the guys on the team. "_

_This caused the guys around him to shout what and so on. Jacob just stood there, chuckled lightly and told me straight to my face that he had never said that. I couldn't take it anymore, I raised my voice at him with accusation._

_"What are you talking about? Why are you lying? "_

_"Bella! End of discussion. " If that's the way he was going to play it, that's the way he was going to get it._

_"FINE. End of relationship. "_

_" Baby, don't be like that. I just don't want to see you get hurt. "_

_"Aww. You are so full of... "_

_The coach had cut me off before I could utter my curse word to his face by blowing the whistle and telling everyone to go to pracitce. I rolled my eyes towards Jacob and chucked my soccer ball right in his face and trudged away with the girls. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Okay so maybe that was a long flashback, but you get the point. When everything seemed hopeless, I developed a plan and much to my pleasure, my friends were going to help me. You see I had a cousin who was going to be transferring to Forks high, a private school who was the opposing rival to La Push High. It really made me happy that my cousin Jasper would be gone for a couple of weeks to play in London with his band. Now I had gotten the perfect disguise, no one knew what Jasper looked like anyways at school so it would be perfect. I'd have a blond wig on that resembled Jasper's fuss of hair and strap down my boobs and of course dress more like a male. Which wouldn't be too hard since I never really dressed with designer clothes to begin with. Alice and Rosalie had helped me with my disguise as well. It would all go perfect, or at least I hoped.

* * *

**SO... .This is my latest idea for a story. Basically having the "she's the man" storyline to it but with the Twilight characters! Everyone's human and not related. And of course things will be different from the movie due to it being...well totally different. xD but it's going to hold the general idea of "She's the man".**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the feed back and reviews I received. I got some real good suggestions for the cast and I'm changing it now so things don't get confusing. Oh and for the record, I've changed it around. About the random encounters with monique in the movie, I don't think it'd be the same. Cause Emmett has a much bigger shape. That's sort of the reason why I wanted Jasper to be Sebastian and Alice to be olivia, in the long run... it makes sense.**

**The cast:**

**Isabella Swan - Viola **

**Edward Masen - Duke**

**Alice Brandon - Olivia**

**Rosalie - Eunice She'll be ugly for a while, but Alice and Bella will do a 'make-over' and turn her into the Rose we know and love/hate.**

**Jasper - Sebastian**

**Tanya - Monique**

**Emmett McCarty - Toby**

**Jacob Black - Justin**

**The annoying nerd guy I'll look up his name soon - Mike Newton**


End file.
